The Daughter of Athena's Child
by Gaara'sFanGirl.Sasuke'sWife
Summary: Annabeth and Percy place their daughter Sierra on Thalia and Nico's doorstep. Little Sierra wants to fianlly meet her parents, but she has to grow up first, find love, hope and her Parents. better than it sounds. Percabeth and Thalico enjoy


**Okay so! This story is one of my Favs! Its something I hope will be one of those really special stories that everyone loves:)) I'm not the best writer so feel free to critisize my writing so I can make it more fun for all my readers. I am very thankful for all the people that have reviewed my past stories. Most of them really boosted my self esteem, something most people cant do. So..I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer!:**

**Me: I own PJO!**

**Sue: I own Kane Chronicals!**

**Mia: I own the heroes of olympus!**

**Rick Riordan: no, I own PJO, KC, and THOO**

**Sue, Mia, Me: yes sir...(cries)**

**Enjoy!**

_Sleep my darling_

_oh no, don't cry_

_sleep my darling_

_I'll hold you through the night_

_sleep my child_

_I'll always be right here_

_sleep my daughter_

_I'll always be near..._

"_mommy?" the little girl whispered. Her little black curls bounced when she faced her mother._

"_Yes sweetie?" the woman asked. Her own blond curls tickled the girls face as she picked her up._

"_Auntie and uncle, they told me a story." the mother frowned. "Auntie cried about the blond boy, mommy, who is Luke?" the girls curiousness was normal, but sometimes it was too much._

"_A friend, my child" and there the woman cradled her daughter until her gray eyes were covered by her eyelids..._

_The woman placed the little sleeping child at the doorstep, her tears fell onto the small pale girl. The woman placed a letter with the child and kissed her cheek._

"_Mommy loves you, Sierra"_

I sprung up out of bed. Lucy stirred beside me.

"Lucy" I whispered. She groaned.

"What?"

"did you ever see my mother" she looked up at me. Her blue eyes stared intently, trying to figure me out.

"No, I am but a year older than you. If I had, I would not remember" the light flickered on and aunt Thalia stood there.

"Hey girlies, what are you doing up?" she asked. Lucy giggled.

"We were talking about boys!"

"Oh were you now" she came over and started tickling us. We laughed so hard. Uncle Nico came in and sat with us. Suddenly Marcus ran in. And there we all snuggled in the small bed.

I woke up to someone screaming and someone shouting back. I walked into the corner and saw aunt Thalia laying on the floor, she was covered in blood. I screamed. Uncle Nico stood over her, screaming encouragement.

"Sierra! Quickly call 911 and tell them our address, tell them that Aunt Thalia has tried to kill herself and needs immediate help!" I ran to the phone and did as she asked. Lucy sprinted in.

"MOMMY!" she shouted. "Daddy, what happened?"

"Mommy got sad sweetie" he picked us both up and snuggled close as the doctors took her away. When Marcus had come home, he saw us and ran over.

"Daddy, why was mommy sad?" Lucy asked later that night.

"Because...because of her past, you will learn when you are older" she nodded, too tired to argue.

"Nico?" I asked. He looked up at me from his kneeling position.

"Yes sweetie?"

"What happened to my mom?" I asked, I knew I shouldn't.

"I don't know, she disappeared, but your fine, you have a great family right?" I nodded. I loved my aunt, uncle and cousins, they treated me liked a sister and like their own daughter. They treated me with respect. There were hard times, like when Johnny, the eldest ran away, auntie stabbed herself in the stomach. And when Marcus did drugs, she cut her wrists. When Luke came around, she hung herself, but she got better. She loved me and I loved her no matter how she acted when hard things happened. Uncle Nico had tried killing himself when Thalia almost died giving birth to Lucy. Lucy had cried for a week strait after auntie had stabbed herself. This was the first time in four years.

"Its still early, why don't you guys get a some more sleep" Nico said. I nodded. Lucy and I then climbed into the bed. Nico read a story so we would sleep better.

"_Sierra" a voice called. The room was dark, the only light was that around me. My wrists were bound and chained to a wall of some sort._

"_Whose there?" I asked._

"_Sierra" it called again. Like a puppet, I was dragged by my wrists upward into the ceiling. I was sure I was to hit it, but I went right through. "Sierra. Sierra. Sierra" it said it over and over again and the farther up I went, the louder it was. When I stopped, I saw a blond woman, she was quite beautiful, standing next to a handsome black haired man. They were looking down upon a small black haired girl who was tossing and turning in her crib._

"_Sierra, baby, wake up" the man whispered._

_The girl was scooped up into the man's arms and she awoke quickly._

"_The blond man, he was there" she whispered._

"_It's okay, he's not real" he told her, but at the same time, flashed the pretty woman a nervous look. Suddenly I was being pulled back from them, they got smaller and smaller. I knew It must be my mother and father._

"_Mommy!..._

"SIERRA AND LUCY!" Uncle called. "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" I knew he was actually dreading this day. The first day you send your children and nieces off to..Dun, dun dun! Middle school!

Lucy was applying her dark makeup and I was straitening my hair.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Lucy screamed down. She had turned into a very dark, and moody person after aunt Thalia had died. She had been found with leukemia two years ago and LuLu changed beyond belief. It broke uncle Nico's heart when he took us shopping and all she bought was black. He had gotten out of his phase after he married Thalia, they made each other happy. I guess she needs someone to connect with.

Johnny came home and he had changed, he was a responsible adult who was married to a pretty Korean girl. Marcus lives with my Great Uncle Hades in California and he was very happy there. Lucy, well, she's been devistated with his leave, she counted on him so much.

I am Thirteen now and everything is not the same, but I suppose thats good, right?

**Sue: I hope you all liked it!**

**Mia: yeah, review or I will-OW SHE KICKED ME!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Thanks guys for reading. Please review, feel free to leave flames. Tell me if I should update or delete cause I have other ideas you might enjoy instead, if you want my other ideas AND this one, please tell me in a nice friendly review that will make me smile:DD**

**Thanks again. PLEASE REVIEW! MAKES ME TYPE SUUUUPER FAST**


End file.
